Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and operating device in a motor vehicle, which device can be used at least for displaying information from different driver assistance systems and for selecting functions associated with said driver assistance systems.
Description of the Background Art
The term “driver assistance systems” can be understood broadly and are intended to support the driver in all traffic situations and enable relaxed and stress- and accident-free driving for the driver. Depending on use, a distinction is to be made in this regard between driver information systems (e.g., navigation and traffic reports), vehicle communication systems (e.g., vehicle/vehicle communication or communication between vehicles and infrastructure facilities), driver assistance systems for vehicle stabilization (e.g., anti-lock braking system ABS, electronic stabilization program ESP, and others), predictive driver assistance systems, which scan the vehicle surroundings with the help of omnidirectional vision sensors (e.g., parking assistance systems, adaptive cruise control ACC, and the like), and also driver's state recognition systems for an adaptive design of warnings and vehicle interventions.
A variety of driver assistance systems already occasionally used in current motor vehicles, however, often entails fundamental changes in the display of the information on generic display and operating devices for the user. For example, the displays and settings for driver assistance systems are not all shown on a digital navigation map, but often in a separate depiction of the surroundings. Thus, for the most part, there are different representations of the vehicle environment in HMI (Human-Machine Interface), which use different information encoding and operating principles. This is detrimental to user-friendliness.
It is known from the conventional art to prepare and display information or selectable functions of driver assistance systems according to the situation in order to distract the vehicle driver less greatly from the traffic situation.
Thus, for example, DE 100 52 654 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for controlling optical and acoustic information in a motor vehicle, in which method a driving situation detection is carried out depending on the data from driver assistance systems, and depending on this detection optical or acoustic information is provided, delayed, temporarily stored, or suppressed.
DE 101 53 987 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,653, discloses an information system in a vehicle which generates information to be output depending on the driver's behavior or state.
Further, in current navigation systems the digital map is linked only with the function of destination guidance. If destination guidance is deactivated, the map shows the current position of the vehicle (vehicle cursor), and when destination guidance is active, information on the routes is shown. It is known in this regard to adjust the display as a function of the route (so-called intersection zoom).
Current navigation systems, moreover, allow the display of points of interest (POIs) on the navigation map, therefore, if applicable interesting or prominent points. In order not to display too many POIs simultaneously in a display detail, these are usually divided into categories (e.g., restaurants, gas stations, etc.), which must be selected separately, e.g., via a menu.